This invention relates to self-contained, lightweight, electric motor driven rewinding and storing apparatus for a flexible protective cover for vehicles.
Protective covers for vehicles have been known for many years and are typically constructed of a polyvinyl chloride material, canvas, or nylon. The purpose of these covers is to protect vehicles which are regularly left exposed to outside elements. Because of the inconvenience of collecting or removing the cover from a vehicle, folding the cover, and thereafter packing it into a reasonably sized container, many people have devised various ways of winding the covers onto axles or similar devices using either manually operated axles or motor driven axles. These axles are typically placed inside a container so that when the cover is wound on the axle, it resides within the container. Applicant has found that most of these prior art devices are cumbersome, inconvenient, and present storage problems in themselves.